


Intertwined

by mohawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut, but like prettily written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day four of Cullavellan week over on tumblr. Prompt was affection/intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure whether to rate this as Explicit or not tbh.

She relishes these moments, the precious few where they have time to re-discover each other's touch after weeks of being apart. She didn't think it was possible to _crave_ something the way she craves his touch.

His embrace feels like home, safe and familiar as he wraps his arm around her waist. 

_Safe and solid, protecting and proud._

Gentle fingers and feathery kisses will ultimately dissolve into eager hands skating across bare skin and lips tracing over the secret spots they’ve discovered make one another shiver. A well placed nip on his neck, his lips along the shell of her ear up to the tip. They've learned just where to touch, to tease, to taste. 

There’s always a certain heady rush when she hears that first groan tumble from his lips, a secret thrill that it’s _her_ touch that’s slowly undoing the Commander. 

Muscle dances beneath delicate caresses, a hint of what lies in store. She'll tease him for as long as she can, knowing it will likely end with her on her back as he all but devours her. 

There are no words to truly describe the feeling of his tongue between her thighs. He never fails to leave her breathless, his fingers curling within her to drag out the pleasure for as long as he can. If he weren't so _talented_ she would find the slight smirk he gives her irritating.

The rough rasp of stubble against tender skin will leave a reminder when she heads back out, her slight hiss of discomfort likely earning her a raised eyebrow and knowing smile from Dorian.

It rarely ends there. Smug smiles turn into greedy kisses, his fingers tangling in her hair as she teases at the rough scar on his lips. It never fails to make him moan, sending heat racing through her veins.

It won’t take much longer before they are joined, fingers intertwined as he kisses her. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, her body yielding to his as he slowly moves within her.

Their relationship is a study in contrasts and this aspect is no different. A tight grip on her hip is offset by murmured words of affection. Her nails digging sharp against his back is balanced by gentle kisses. 

Slow, measured movements eventually dissolve into less refined yet equally enjoyable thrusts, the slick sound of skin on skin filling the room. 

Clever fingers will slide between them, toying with her until she's gasping his name. He refuses to reach his own end before her, ever stubborn despite her protests. 

She never fails to reach her peak, shuddering around him as she cries out in ecstasy. 

In the end they always end up sweaty and sated, tangled together on the bed as he traces the lines of her vallaslin. Everything comes full circle as she sleepily whispers her love for him, the elven words slipping out as he pulls her closer. 

_Ar lath ma vhenan._


End file.
